Sailor Moon G
by JR Salazar
Summary: A Sailor Moon/GALS! crossover, with possible other Ribon crossovers...Review peoples! *warning: some disturbing language*


I always tell myself, damn, do you really want to do this? And I'm like, hey, I have to be fueled by feedback. As of now, any new fictional dissertations will be one-shots, unless I find enough feedback to go about. This is a crossover fic that I decided to write, since I still have a bit of a fetish for GALS, and Sailor Moon, and...  
  
Ayu, Nina, Tsuji, Kaji,: Don't do this! Please, DON'T DO THIS!!!!!  
  
*brushes the two aside*  
  
Ahem, as I was saying, it would be an interesting idea. However, I hate seeing Ran being the main protagonist...I'd rather see her little sister get to it...hmmm...  
  
Sailor Moon and Co. is copyright of Princess Naoko Takeuchi, and GALS! and Co. is copyright of Princess Mihona Fujii. Enjoy, minna-san.  
  
********  
Sailor Moon G  
Chapter 1.  
  
Hey, I'm Kotobuki Sayo, 16 years old, and younger sister of the so-called "Queen of the GALS," my aneki, Ran-sama. I'm a first-year student from Kounan High School, and I seem to act like a total jackass. Believe me, I'm not kidding. I even act like a crybaby when I want to. I just had a long day of going out on the town. I'm tired as shit.  
  
"Hey! Sayo! Wake up, you asshole! You're gonna be late!"  
  
"Uh...aneki? I'm sleepy. Get the hell out." I wrapped my blanket over me accordingly.   
  
Immediately, Ran yanked my blanket and said, "Since when do you talk to me like THAT, HUH!? Get going NOW, or else you'll be LATE! Now GO!" She was so loud I had to cover my ears. Damn it, now I have a hangover from her screaming.  
  
Calmly, though, I washed up, put on my clothes, and headed back to class. I hate Mondays. It's very annoying when you have only Sunday as a major break. That's the only day I can actually sit on top of Hachiko-chan and meditate. I hope Masato-kun gets here...at least he will cheer me up.  
  
"Okay, class, today we will learn about the Toulmin way of writing an argumentative essay. Everyone, please open your books to page 132. Ah! Kotobuki! Why are you sleeping?"  
  
"Ah? Naka-sen?" He caught me drooling incessantly.  
  
"NOOOO! It's Nakanishi-sensei, not Naka-sen! You're just like your sister, Kotobuki!" Oh, that Naka-sen, he seems to be sillier with each passing day. It's stupid. But I'm glad to have fallen in line with aneki.   
He clears his throat, and says, "Answer this, Kotobuki. In the Toulmin Model of Argument, there are three elements that this essay is built on: the claim, the support, and the warrant. Give me a definition of a warrant."  
  
I think for a moment, and I say, "Warrant, warrant, warrant. Oh, I got it! It's something that the police uses right?"  
  
He drops he jaw, "Na...nani?"  
  
"The document that the police uses to arrest somebody is called a warrant! I got it right, no? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Not amused, Naka-sen whacks me on the head with his notes.  
  
"Take this more seriously! Geez, you really are a carbon of your sister. Man, I can't believe the administration had to put you in my class! GOD! I've had enough. Iwai?"  
  
"Uh, yes, Nakanishi-sensei. A warrant is an assumption, often unspoken, that establishes the connection between the claim and the support."  
  
As if on cue, the congregation lets out an "Oooooh!"  
  
"Excellent work, Iwai. Now, why can't you be less like your sister and more like him, hmm?" Oops, he caught me drunk in my dreams again. Silly me. "Hey. Stop sleeping! Jesus!"   
Pervert.  
  
********  
An hour after a lecture, Naka-sen hands everyone their tests. I receive mines, and my eyes bulge crazily. "A 31!? Oh no, Mom and aneki are gonna fry me..."  
  
"Hey, Sayo!"  
  
"Eh? Masato-kun!" He's so handsome, and so smart. I love Masato-kun. He makes me happy to be his other.  
  
"I didn't try hard on the test...and I got this!"  
  
"A 97?" I blushed a deep shade of red, smiling. "Masato...kun..."  
  
"Don't feel so bad, Sayo," said a friend of mines. I turned around, and...oh, it's just Harasawa-san. I saved her once. She's a good friend.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Did you do bad on the test?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Like a...um...31?"  
  
I tried my best to hide it, with a hysterical laugh, but it turned into hopeless tears. "They'll kill me for it. I know it..."  
  
********  
My misfortune...I'm having a bad day. So I decided to walk home by myself. As I walk past people who are conversing with each other, visitors from foreign lands who gawk at the neon and the like, and hippies, yuppies, I only sigh and head home, when I saw a light-tan plush bunny, tears falling from its eyes. It looked so innocent looking. There was a bandage on its head. I removed it, and suddenly, the bunny hugged me, and hopped away. Go figure.  
  
Suffice to say, I walked back home later that day, and I hear from mom, "What? You got a 31? Get out of here!" She threw me into the bushes, and locked the door.   
  
"No, no, NOOOOOOO! Okaasaaaaaan! You can't do this to me~~! Waaaaaaaah!" I was banging on the door, bawling my eyes out, tears smudging my already tainted makeup. Eventually she let me in.  
********  
"I've had a long day, I'm gonna take a long nap to forget about this." Slumping on the bed in my room, I began to dream.   
I still want to be a police officer. I didn't think I would naturally follow aneki's take. How depressing...  
  
Suddenly I see soothing slap me across the face. "OWOWOWOWOW!! What the..." it was the same plush bunny that I passed by before. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"My name is Bambee. You have an important mission in your life, Kotobuki Sayo."  
  
"Yeah, and that's for you to go away. Bye." I tried to sleep it away, but Bambee yelled at me, saying, "HEY! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!  
  
"Okay. What do I do?"  
  
"First of all, there have been crimes that have been appearing all over Shibuya. The kogals, the police, and the whole public are prey for this." Bambee jumped and did a somersault, and out came a tan-colored patch with an interesting logo in white. "This is your transformation patch, Sayo."  
  
"Hold on. How in the world did you know my name?"  
  
"I will explain later. This patch has the logo of your community, Shibuya-ku. You are the chosen Sailor Senshi representing Shibuya. First, iron the patch to the fleur-de-lis on your jacket."  
  
"Okay..." A few minutes later, I asked Bambee, "Why do I have to do this?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
When I looked at my closet, each sweater and vest had the same patch on it.  
  
"Now wear the jacket," she directed. "And place your hand on the patch."  
  
As I did so, I had in my hands a locket. "What do I do with this?"  
  
"Now, hold it up high, and yell 'SHIBUYA PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!'"  
  
"Okay." God, what are you getting yourself into, Sayo? Calmly, I raised it high, and yelled, "SHIBUYA PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" The world exploded around me. Suddenly, I turned into a girl with longer hair, tied back in 2 buns and 2 pigtails, the pink accenting in the pigtails. I had a tiara with a brown jewel. I had pearls and feathers in my hair, and my uniform was an abbreviated version of a sailor suit, with beige leopard-skin skirt and collars, white ribbons in the back and a brown bowtie in the front, with my brooch in the middle it. Brown trim on my white gloves, and long brown platform boots completed my uniform.  
  
I panicked. "Oh my god, what the hell did you turn me into? I look like one of those girls from Azabu-Juuban, or something!"  
  
"Hurry, let's go, Sailor Shibuya!"  
  
So that was what my name was. With a sly grin, I darted like a lightning bolt, and ran from rooftop to rooftop towards the Square.  
  
********  
"Ah, nothing like eating ice cream on a Sunday, no, Miyu, Aya?"  
  
"Ran, you seem to take the world on as it were wet paper," said Miyu, sipping a tall glass of green boba milk tea. "I'm so bored, I wonder where Yamato-kun is..."  
  
"Hey, Ran, where's you sister," asked Aya, breathing in some clear air.  
  
"She seems to be wallowing in her sorrows," she replied with a snicker.  
  
"Sort of like you? I knew you were simple-minded," said Miyu. KAPOW! "Ita~~~i!"  
  
"Hmm..." Suddenly, a loud explosion was seen a kilometer from where they were standing. "What the...you guys! Let's see what's going on over there!" Ran, Miyu, and Aya ran to the site of the explosion, where they saw a horrendous-looking youma.  
  
"What is...that thing?" asked Miyu. "Yamato-ku~~~n..."  
  
"It's big," gawked Aya.  
  
"Hmmmph. There's nothing I can't do. I'm going in," said Ran, running towards the youma.  
  
"Hey, Ran, what are you doing?" asked Miyu and Aya.  
  
********  
"Yo! Baka-face, over here!" said Ran. "If you're gonna tear up this place, you're gonna have to go through me. I'm ready for you."  
  
She spoke too soon. As she lunged forward to launch her punches and kicks, the youma sprang up, and pinned her to the ground. As Ran tried to struggle, she became weak, and after a while, the youma took Ran, and threw her to the wall, br4eaking a few of her bones.  
  
"N...no..." She was barely conscious, but closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you bastard youma! Get away from that poor girl. Over here!" yelled a voice that could be heard for many kilometers.  
  
"Grr...who are you?" it snarled.  
  
"For love, justice, and for the sake of Japan, I am the one who will give it to ya! The beautiful Sailor Senshi of Shibuya, I am Sailor Shibuya! In the name of the kogals and Shibuya, I will punish you!"  
  
(some of the paparazzi were taking pictures of this...)  
  
"Sure you will. Take this, bitch!" The youma made a lunge attack towards Sailor Shibuya, but she backed away.  
  
"Aw, damn, my words were a bit premature...shit!"  
********  
As I backed away, I tripped, and skinned my knee a bit. "I don't want to do this! NOOOO, NOOOOO, NOOOOOOO!!!!!" My cry of cowardice shocked the youma a bit. Then a white rose struck the youma, stunning it even further.  
  
A man in an outfit that was a cross between a tuxedo and a cowboy suit came. HE was wearing a white, heart-shaped patch made of cotton over his left eye. "My name's Cotton Eye Joe. Nothing can be solved if you keep bawling your eyes out, Sailor Shibuya!"  
  
"Hey," said Bambee. "Use your tiara to defeat that creep!"  
"But, I don't know how! WAAAH!!"  
"Just do it!"  
  
It seemed out of memory, but I touched the jewel in my tiara, and out came a ball of hot, white, pink and yellow light. I didn't know what I was saying, but I threw it as if I was Son Goku hurling a Kamehameha, and yelled, "SHIBUYA...HIKARI...BAKUDAN!" The youma roared in agony, as it was enveloped by the light, and turned to dust. The people who were injured were beginning to stir a bit. Even the police.  
  
"Nice work, Sailor Shibuya," Cotton Eye Joe said with a smile. "I'll remember what you did."  
  
"Oh, Joe-kun...he looks so cute..." I had hearts in my eyes. Drunk in my own dreams.  
  
********  
  
"Huh? What happened," said Ran, looking a bit disoriented.  
  
"Relax, you just suffered a concussion," said Miyu.  
  
"You'll be fine," said Aya.  
  
"Yeah. But I swear I heard voices that sounded so familiar...must be my dreams...too familiar..."  
  
********  
The tall man in the black business suit and sunglasses watched his crystal glow for a while, then shatter into dust. He rubbed his hand through his deep teal hair, furious wit disgust. He knew that he wasn't gonna be in for a good scouting report tomorrow. He waved his arm, opened a void, and walked in.  
********  
  
"Hey! Did you just see that Sailor Shibuya?" said a classmate of mine's.  
  
"Yeah, she was awesome," said another.  
  
"I wanna dress like her," said a third.  
  
"Shut up, all of you, I'm trying to get some fuckin' sleep," I said, yawning, then fading away.  
*******  
A beautiful morning in Juuban welcomed a girl with pigtails and her pet cat  
  
"Hey, Luna," said Usagi to her pet cat. "I just felt something last night."  
  
"What?" she said with a purr, and a yawn.  
  
"You know, when we had the Sailor Wars, and the star seeds, and all?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
:"And Galaxia, and Chibichibi?"  
  
"Yeah?'  
  
"I just had a feeling that it didn't end."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Chaos is still here, Luna. The light of hope has dwindled to a flicker in just a few years."  
  
A girl in long blonde hair and a ribbon came to Usagi. "Usagi-cha~~n!"  
  
"Oh, Minako-chan. How are you?"  
  
"Doing great, I suppose. Then again..."  
  
"You felt it too?"  
  
"All of us felt it," said Artemis. "This battle is not yet finished. The fate of Crystal Tokyo is still in the balance. There is a new enemy out here, one more powerful than all previous ones combined"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And the problem is, we're helpless against it."  
*******  
End Chapter 1.  
So, what do you guys think of it? Give me some feedback for this. I need about 10 or more to turn this into more than just a one-shot. BTW, "aneki" means "elder sister," a bit of a play on "aniki." Feedback! Please? Bye-bye! 


End file.
